


“I never meant to hurt you.”

by AoiRingo



Series: Quote prompts collection [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Implied Ibara x Yuzuru, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiRingo/pseuds/AoiRingo





	“I never meant to hurt you.”

“Don’t touch him, don’t talk to him and don’t even dare to look at him.” Hiyori was looking at me with bloodshot eyes. He was hugging a crying Nagisa.

Crying Nagisa.

Words that were not meant to be together. But they were because of me. My fault. Nagisa was not trembling, it was not a helpless cry, yet the confusion of not knowing what was happening with him, what he saw was enough to break me. I loved him, but I was unable to tell him my feelings, to do anything. I thought someone like him could never love somebody like me, so I kept doing the same things as in the past… But I was wrong, and it was too late.

“Your Excellency, no, Nagisa, I… I never meant to hurt you.” My voice was barely audible; weak.

“Shut the fuck up you filthy snake, I-“ The overly aggressive Hiyori was interrupted by Nagisa who lifted his head for the first time, but he did not make any gesture to wipe his tears away.

“I hope you can be happy with that boy… Fushimi Yuzuru, right? Everything is fine, but after all, we were not destined.” He smiled while still crying, and after saying that he left along with Hiyori, who did not miss the chance to look at him with hate once more.

It was only when they left that I realized I was crying too.


End file.
